Cycle storage apparatus allowing storage of multiple cycles in a spacious efficient manner are commercially available. The most common form of this type of storage rack are bicycle storage racks.
There are many different types of bicycle storage racks varying from storage racks which are attached to a substantially vertical wall surface and which are adapted to receive one or more bicycles substantially parallel to the wall. Generally these bicycle storage racks hold the frame of the bike or alternatively, the handlebars and saddle.
Another main type of bicycle storage rack is attached to a substantially vertical wall surface but is adapted to receive one or more bicycles substantially perpendicularly to the wall. Generally these storage racks engage one or more of the wheels or tyres of the bicycle and the bicycle essentially extends perpendicularly into the room.
The dominant problem with cycle storage apparatus is how to store multiple cycles in a space efficient manner. One mechanism is to store one bicycle directly above another. One such system is sold under the trade mark Josta®.
In this system, an upper rack and a lower rack are provided on a substantially L-shaped support. The upper rack is extendable and pivotable relative to a substantially horizontal support spaced above the ground surface. A user is able to load their bicycle onto an upper rack of this particular system by pulling the upper rack down, lifting the front wheel of the bicycle onto the lower rack in pushing the bicycle forwards, locking the bicycle in position and then lifting the rack back into a substantially horizontal position above the ground surface. In order to unlearn the bicycle from the upper rack, the process is reversed.
The system, whilst effective, quite frankly, lacks visual appeal. Further, the Josta system is based around a central channel that holds the bicycle. This channel is claimed to be very easily lifted up and pushed into place. However, there can be a high degree of precision required in order to load and unload a pike using this system, with the central channel that holds the bicycle easily being misaligned when lifting and lowering resulting in a system which is difficult to use and also one which requires the user to do a majority of the weight-bearing movement when loading and unloading the bicycle.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.